onepiecexfairytailfandomcom-20200213-history
Dragneel Natsu
Dragneel Natsu (ドラグニル・ナツ, Doragoniru Natsu), nicknamed Salamander (火竜(サラマンダー), Saramandā) is a Fire Dragon Slayer, a member of Fairy Tail, and the leader of Team Natsu. He is the main male protagonist of Fairy One Piece Tail. His bounty remains unknown. Appearance :Voice Actor: Todd Haberkorn (English), Luci Christian (English; young), Tetsuya Kakihara (Japanese), MAKO Natsu is a lean, well-built young man of average height with light tan skin, black eyes, and spiky rose-colored hair. He always wears a scarf that is detailed with white scales, given to Natsu by Igneel. Natsu has a scar on the right side of his neck that is visible in the few instances he does not wear his scarf. His red member's stamp is located at the top of his right arm, just below his shoulder. Natsu's outfit mainly consists of a black waistcoat with gold trimmings over his chest with no shirt underneath, short white trousers that go down to his knees, and a wide black wristband on his left wrist and sandals along with his scarf. He has also been known to wear a rolled up comforter strapped across his back, though he rarely carries it in battle. Gallery File:Natsu_X791.png|Natsu after 2-year timeskip. Personality Natsu is carefree and reckless in nature. And, despite his constant brawls with the other members of the guild, he is a fiercely loyal and protective friend. Natsu thinks things through in a rather straightforward matter that usually involves taking things “head on”. Even when faced with obvious hostility, he rarely holds a grudge or negative feelings towards an enemy. However, he does, for a short time, hold a grudge against Fernandes Jellal but eventually forgives him and comes to consider him an ally. He occasionally shows compassion for his enemies, such as when Cobra was betrayed by Brain. Natsu continuously tries to prove his strength to others. He has challenged Erza, Laxus, Strauss Mirajane, and even Gildarts, all of the current Fairy Tail S-Class Mages, to fight him in the past and has been beaten every single time. Despite his losses, Natsu holds no grudge against them as he considers everyone in the guild as his family, even as far as defending Laxus after his attempt at making the guild members battle with each other. Due to his reckless nature, Natsu’s fights usually ends with widespread destruction. Natsu’s continuous desire to fight causes him to develop great wit in battle, quickly identifying his opponent’s weakness and forms strategies to block his enemies’ plans. There are times that he would defeat his enemies with just wits alone, such as his fight with Toby at Galuna Island. Natsu is also stubborn as he hardly ever admits his defeats. During Lisanna’s supposed death and disappearance, Natsu would become upset every time someone carelessly brings out her name. Because of this, no one in Fairy Tail ever mentions her to him out of respect for his feelings. All of this changes after Lisanna is discovered to be alive and returns from Edolas. As a Dragon Slayer, Natsu suffers from motion sickness. This can be considered mobile, except for Happy as he considers him family and not transportation and people as seems to have his "things" for or to. His sickness is at the degree wherein he can get sick by simply looking at a mode of transport or by just thinking about it. Despite being quite dense, Natsu is shown to be somewhat perceptive, especially when it comes to his friends and their feelings. After his battle with Gildarts during the S-class exam, Natsu has come to learn and understand true fear, and has already used it to help himself and his friends to grow. Prior to this event, only Erza’s wrath (albeit for comic relief), transportation, the Magic Council, Navy, and all members of the World Government were the only things Natsu feared. Relationships Friends/Allies *Fairy Tail Family *Igneel (foster father) Neutral Rivals *Fullbuster Gray *Scarlet Erza *Monkey D. Luffy *Portgaz D. Ace Enemies Abilities and Magic History Past Natsu was found by his foster father Igneel, a powerful Fire Dragon, when he was still a baby. Igneel raised and taught him how to talk, write, and use a form of Lost Magic known as Fire Dragon Slayer Magic. However on July 7th, Igneel, along with the other dragons, mysteriously disappeared leaving Natsu alone. He set out to search for the Dragon, and Natsu was eventually found by the master of Fairy Tail, Dreyar Makarov, and joined Fairy Tail where he formed a close sibling-like rivalry with Fullbuster Gray, Scarlet Erza, Monkey D. Luffy, Sabo, and Portgaz D. Ace. One day, Natsu found an egg in the forest east of Magnolia Town. Assuming it to be a dragon egg, Natsu took it to the guild and asked Makarov to make it hatch, but Makarov and Erza taught him that only Natsu could do it by watching over and caring for it. Lisanna offered to help Natsu to raise the egg until it hatched, which Natsu accepted happily. The two built a shack out of straw in the park to keep the egg warm, developing a very close friendship in the process. The next morning, Natsu discovered that the egg they were taking care of disappeared and assumed that someone had stolen it. After arguing with almost everybody at the guild and fighting with Strauss Mirajane for the egg, Elfman appeared with it and confessed that he only wanted to help Natsu and Lisanna raise it but was too embarrassed to ask. Suddenly, the egg hatched and a a blue cat with wings came out. Lisanna remarked at how everyone stopped arguing and became happy upon the cat’s birth, prompting Natsu to name him Happy. A few years passed and Lisanna left with her siblings to go on an S-Class job to hunt a giant monster called “The Beast”. Natsu wanted to go but Elfman opposed as he felt he should be the one to care of his family. Lisanna was supposedly killed accidentally by Elfman on the mission after he lost control of himself while attempting to take over the monster. Though Natsu forgave him, he was greatly saddened by the event. Synopsis Category:Humans Category:Male Category:Fairy Tail members Category:Dragon Slayers Category:Straw Hat Pirates' Allies